Jeba-medooby-Doo
by AlternateAvenger
Summary: Johnny and the Scooby gang look for Johnny's auntie.


Johnny Bravo

"Jeba-Dooby-Doo"

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and Johnny Bravo was in Pops restaruant.

Johnny: A yo pops hit me up that Saturday special, but with no onions.

Pops: You got it Johnny!

As Pops fixes Johnny his food, the Scooby gang came in.

Shaggy: Why I sure am starved! What about you Scoob?

Scooby: Ruu-huuh!

Pops then turns around and gives Johnny his food.

Pops: Hey, folks come on in! What can I getcha?

Shaggy sits right next to Johnny and tells Pops his order.

Shaggy: Why get me the philly cheese steak egg sandwhich. What about you Scoob?

Scooby:The Roat Fries.

Shaggy: And some goat fries to Mister.

Pops: Ok that'll be $31, and no refunds!

Shaggy: Why talk about highway robbery!

Shaggy pays Pops angrily.

Johnny: Tell me about it man.

Shaggy: I know right!

The others soon came over and told Pops their order to. Johnny then gotta call on his cell phone from his momma.

Johnny: Hello.

Bunny: Johnny. Your auntie has come up missing!

Johnny: So.

Bunny: So, so we don't know were she is Johnny!

Johnny: So.

Bunny: JOHNNY!

Johnny: Look momma, even if I wanted to find Aunt Jebamedusa I couldn't. I don't know what to do about no missing person. Who loved to scare me in her creepy haunted house when I was little.

The Scooby Gang immediately eavesdropped on Johnny phone call!

Bunny: Her name Jebadesa.

Johnny: Yea whatever. Look momma I gotta now.

Bunny: Ok, Johnny.

Freddy: Wow, you said MISSING, you also said CREEPY, you said HAUNTED HOUSE! Those 3 words gives us energy!

Shaggy(in fear): And gives me indigestion!

Johnny: Look, it ain't what yawl think. This lady is a creep. She does everything in her power to torture people! I ain't doing it!

Freddy: C'Mon it'll be fuuunn!

Johnny: Ok, but don't get used to this!

Pops: HEY WAIT MISTER! That'll be $85!

Freddy: You git change for $100?

The Scooby gang and Johnny then go to the van. As they get in they begin talking.

Freddy: So Johnny, how is this Aunt Jebadesa?

Johnny: I already told you she's a creep. She used to always scare me as a child.

Flashback

(Jebadesa sneaks up on 8 year old Johnny with a bad manicure face while he was watching a scary movie. Johnny gets scared and she lets out a creepy laugh. Then tries to kiss him. Johnny makes a break for it but Jebadesa beats him to the door and locks it with her key and the Jebadesa swallows the key. Jebadesa tries to grab Johnny but Johnny breaks for it again and this time he runs faster than her and goes upstairs. After many moments of silence in the room decides to go in the closet to hide, but Jebadesa is waiting for him in the closet with a kitchen knife. He immediately crackheads his way out the room while she stays there laughing. Johnny goes back downstairs and Jebadesa is waiting on him in the kitchen running right behind him. Johnny speeds up and tries to unlock the door but he forgot its locked and Jebadesa starts closing in on him. Johnny then dives through the window and runs off away from the house. "Ohh. Jooohnnny Hahahaha." Jebadesa says creepily.)

Now back to the present moment.

"So that's why I never do want to deal with that woman. again" Johnny says.

"Wow Johnny. That's some crazy creepy story man" Shaggy says.

"Creepy or not I'm not afraid of no lady" Fred says with pride.

"Oh really Fred? Just like when your brother told you he was dating the Boogeywoman and you peed your pants?" Daphne says.

Everybody in the truck laughs while Fred frowns.

They eventually come to the house and the whole gang notices the eerie sight.

"Jinkies"

Shaggy and Scooby both swallow spit in fear.

On the way out of the van, Velma notices that Johnny is a little scared and tries to comfort him.

She puts her hand on his shoulder and Velma says hi.

"Hi?" He responds with a blush

"I can promise you that we'll find your auntie."

"Look, you seem nice and all but you don't my auntie the way I do. She loves to scare people."

"And obliously we love to get scared Johnny."

"Ok Jinkie momma, but dont say I didn't warn ya."

Velma laughs and the two continue conversating

Daphne stares at them.

They apporach the door and hear a ghostly voice

"Joooooohnnnnny. I have your auuuuuntttiiiee. She's is the house. COME AND GET HER. HAHAHAHA!"

"Well Johnny its good knowing you." Shaggy says while walking back to the car.

"Get back here guys we're not leaving yet." Dapphine says.

"Oh no. We're not going in there Daph!" Shaggy said.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?"

"Nope."

"Two of them?"

"Nope!"

"How about a whole box?" Daph then pulls out two boxes of Scooby snacks and both Shaggy and Scooby begin huffing like dogs.

"Ok Daph we're in!" Shaggy screams with Scooby agreeing.

She throws them the snacks and they both eat the whole boxes.

Johnny takes a deep breath and enters the house.

"Ok normally she is upstairs so lets take a look up there." Johnny says.

The gang follows him upstairs.

They hear a thud then Johnny, Velma, and Dapphine were dropped onto the level below them.

Johnny and Velma continued talking, while Dapphine was trying to get Johnny's attention but to no avail.

Dapphine then gets frustrated and jealous of Velma.

To make a long story short because I'm sure its pass 1000 words by and I want to gone and start on Teen Titans, The "Ghost" started chasing the gang Scooby Doo style. They then caught the ghost by making him fall down the stairs. So then they unmask him several times to find out it was Johnny's auntie. Johnny and his auntie go back and forth. She is creepy as the gang realizes. Blah. blah. blah. They take Johnny back home. Dapphine still tries to get Johnny'sd attention, but he continues to talk to Velma instead.  
THE END


End file.
